Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic component. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a flash drive with a snap hook for attaching the drive to objects such as keys, key chains, etc.
Related Art
With the advancement and development of technology and information digitalization, users have become increasingly dependent on electronic devices and the information and files contained therein. One of the most commonly used devices for accessing and carrying digital information is a portable flash drive. Due to the small and compact size of flash drives, they are often designed with a closed key ring on the cover (e.g., shell) of the flash drive to attach the flash drive to an external item for ease of portability and loss prevention. However, such key rings can be inconvenient and difficult to use.